The present invention relates to signage systems used in conjunction with merchandise displays or the like. More specifically, the present signage system relates to applications where a variety of signs may be used to identify or provide price or other information for a constantly changing inventory.
Regardless of whether they are retail or wholesale, bakery or automotive, department store or boutique, merchandisers of all types and sizes require signs to attract, identify, price and otherwise provide information to the customer about displayed goods. The dynamic nature of the marketplace requires that signs be capable of readily adapting to reflect sales, special offers or price increases.
Many merchandisers have adopted signage systems using one-piece metal frames having pedestals. Each frame is capable of holding card type signs designed to easily slide in and out of one side of the frame. The frames are capable of holding a single card, or two cards in back-to-back relationship.
A major disadvantage of this type of signage system is that the fixed frames are capable of displaying only one size of card. Also, in the case of rectangular signs having a first narrow dimension and a second, longer dimension, only one orientation may be displayed: the narrow dimension must be either horizontal or vertical. This is a problem because certain classes of merchandise are enhanced by smaller signs, other classes by larger signs. The same holds true for broad signs versus tall signs. Also, signage for new products will be incompatible with the fixed format of standard metal frame.
In addition, conventional fixed-frame signage systems are provided with a single type of flat base. Although suitable for most merchandise, certain types of packages do not adequately support a flat-based sign. As a result, the conventional sign is often precariously and unattractively placed atop a display of odd-sized packages. Flat-based sign frames are also undesirable in outdoor applications, such as garden stores, where they are difficult to secure from the ravages of wind and rain.
It is, therefore, a major object of the present invention to provide a signage system capable of displaying a wide variety of sizes and shapes of sign cards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a signage system having a base which is adaptable to a variety of merchandise or package shapes, and is capable of insertion into soil or sand.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a signage system which is sturdy, attractive, impervious to the elements, and inexpensive to produce in the large quantities required by large scale merchandisers.